Drabbles à la Nanodayo !
by Rukame
Summary: Des drabbles humoristiques -ou pas- racontées par notre algue à lunettes préféré ! Bon, un petit Takao en guise d'assistant aussi... Pour le fun.
1. Histoire I : Un club très particulier

**Histoire I : Un club _très_ particulier**

Merci beaucoup pour vos messages et vos follows , autant en même pas 2 jour, j'en suis très heureuse. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir pour les prochain Drabbles à venir ! Je vais prendre le temps de vous répondre

-Maintenant que tu as fait tes remerciements, tu peux déguerpir de la Fic.

Q-Q-Quoi ?! Mais attends...

-*fait un trois points avec la tête de Rukame comme ballon*

-Maintenant, à moi de prendre les rênes. Nanodayo.

* * *

**Une table.**  
**Un problème commun.**  
**L'heure est grave.**

**-Midorima Shintarou...**

Nous avons tout les deux une raison d'être ici. Un problème qui nous empêche de vivre normalement.

**-Hyuga Junpei...**

Pourquoi serais-je avec un joueur de Seirin, qui plus est leur shooter ? Mon sois disant passant 'rival '(aux premiers degrés comme je shoot moi aussi).

**-Voilà vos burgers ! Je vous souhaite un bon appétit... **

La serveuse partie, nous restions tous les deux silencieux. On se fixait... Sans entamer notre repas. Puis il prit enfin la parole

**-Je sais que tu ressens la même chose que moi.**

Oui, il avait raison. Nous ressentons tout les deux la même chose et nous nous sommes retrouvés aujourd'hui pour en parler. En conclure. Nous entraider dans cette impasse.

**-Hier... **_Commença celui-ci, mais sans vraiment oser._

**-Parle. Il le faut.**_ Insistais-je_

Il pinça sa lèvre et finit par éclater en larmes. Je sortis un mouchoir et le lui passa.

**-Une blague de Toto n'est ce pas.**

**-Oui... **_Répondit-il en se mouchant le nez,_** C'en est trop! J'ai beau lui dire de se taire ou de se suicider à chaque fois qu'il fait une blague pourrîtes, je ne peux plus le supporter... Tous les jours... Même au téléphone... Pire que la nourriture que nous prépare le Coach...**

Ce Izuki Shuun, il a beau être tranquille et inoffensif , il arrive à faire craquer son capitaine.

**-Hier aussi pour moi, il m'a chanté « Je t'aime à mourir » pendant... Une... Heure... **_Dis-je,_** Je n'ai même pas pu écouter mon horoscope. Et chaque jour "Shin-chan ! Shin-chan !"**

**-H-Horrible...**

Soudain, la porte du restaurant s'ouvra, Kasamatsu entra alors et nous chercha du regard. Il se dirigea vers nous et regarda derrière lui comme si il voulait savoir s'il n'était pas suivis...

**-Heu... C'est ici le club des coéquipiers qui vous ****** à vous rendre la vie dure... ?**

**-Assieds-toi Kasamatsu Yukio, je comptais vous présentez mon plan... J'ai déjà pensée à l'étouffement , méthode tranquille et silencieuse puis[...]  
**

* * *

_-Ahaha ! Marrante cette histoire ! T'as beaucoup d'imagination !_

_-..._

_-Shin-chan... C'est vraiment arrivé ?_

_-..._

_-AH ! Maintenant que tu le dis, j'me rappelle de la fois ou j'ai chanté cette chanson..._

_-..._

_-Jt'énerve vraiment autant que ça...?_

_-..._

_-Tu veux que je te console avec une autre chanson...? Je ferais de mon mieux cette fois !_

_-..._

_-Sa te dis un « Et on fait tourner les serviettes »... ?_

_-..._

_-Allez... ! **Et on fait tourner les serviettes** !_

**_-/RECHERCHE GOOGLE : COMMENT TUER QUELQU'UN RAPIDEMENT ET EFFICACEMENT EN LE FAISANT SOUFFRIR DE MÊME/_**

_-Je vois ! Tu veux mettre la chanson sur internet ! Mets-le en Karaoké et je vais installer les micros..._

_-**Takao...**_

_\- "**Girouettes!"**...Shin-chan? Il y a une aura bizarre autour de toi..._

**/SBBLAAAM/**

* * *

Ne vous inquiétez pas Takao est toujours vivant et moi aussi...

_A la prochaine !_

_**-Nanodayo.**_

**m(_ _)m  
**


	2. Histoire II P1 : Baby Takao

**Histoire II P1 : Baby Takao **

_Merci pour vos com's, follows... Vous êtes vraiment sympas ! Ce qui n'est pas le cas du narrateur de l'histoire... Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire..._

_-Hum?_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**En ce jour de pluie, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Ce n'était pas un jour de chance pour les cancers.**

Alors que j'attendais la venue de Takao pour qu'il pousse la charrette et nous emmène à notre entraînement habituel, il n'était toujours pas là... En essayant de l'appeler, je tombais toujours sur son stupide répondeur... Agacée, je décidai d'aller voir directement chez lui pour voir ce qu'il foutait.

J'arrivai devant une grand maison style japonais. Ces parents devaient être riche pour lui offrir un tel édifice...

**-Takao ! Ouvre la porte !**_ Criais-je_

Personne ne répondait, je coulissai alors cette porte, bien sur évaluant son taux d'intelligence, il ne l'a peut-être jamais fermé à clé...

La maison : un désordre finit. Bon, c'est un peu normal, il habite seul. Mais un peu de propreté non de dieu...

Je me dirigeai de pièce en pièce toujours en criant son nom à mon habitude dans l'espoir qu'il me réponde. Je me retrouvai alors devant sa chambre...

_Le tonnerre frappa._

Aussi désastreux que la maison toute entière. Des posters de basketteur qui se décollait du mur, une console de jeux encore allumée. Des chips sur les tatamis... Soudain, j'aperçus quelque chose qui gigotait sous son drap. Ça devait surement être lui... Je me dirigeai énerves vers le futon et prit le drap.

**-Takao... Ça suffit sors...**

Et là. Ce qui se trouvait juste en dessous de mon nez. Ce fut un bébé. Un bébé ressemblant à deux gouttes d'eau à Takao, ayant les mêmes habits de Takao et le même sourire débile dessiner sur son visage.

**-Shin-chan ! **_S'exclama le petit être tout heureux_

Un cri d'épouvante sortit de ma bouche, je tombai à terre et reculai jusqu'à la porte pour finir par me cogner.

**-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA...**

Ce môme se rapprocha de plus en plus vers moi. Il riait aux éclat exactement comme l'imbécile habituelle que je connaissais.

**-TAKAAAOO !**

_Quelque minutes plus tard..._

Je l'avais attaché à la chaise de son bureau pour qu'il évite de bouger. Que c'est, il passé ?! Takao se serait changé en bébé ?! Mais c'est irrationnel !

La réaction que j'eu en premier, ce fut de regarder l'horoscope de Takao. Scorpion, je crois...

« Aujourd'hui, les scorpions auront une vague de jeunesse en eux ! Profite-en ! »

Un autre cri d'épouvante résonna dans la maison.

Que faire ?! C'est complètement impossible ! On est dans un manga de sport, pas de magie !

**-Shin-chan... Faim !**

Je regardais le petit hommes bavé de partout. Il me regardait avec une tête affamée.

**-Crève de faim, j'en ai rien à faire !**

C'est alors qu'il changea complètement de visage. Ces yeux se mirent à se remplir d'eau et sa lèvre se remontait jusqu'à son nez

**-Non... Attend... Ne pleure pas...!**

**-SHIN-CHAN MECHANT ! BAAAAAH !**

Il pleurait intensément fort...Vraiment, je déteste ça... Les enfants !

Je me dirigeai alors vers la cuisine... Rien du tout dans le frigo bon pour les gamins, je le portai alors hors de la maison et le jetai dans la charrette. Il pleurait toujours, les voisins me regardaient mal et prenaient de pitié Takao.

**-C'est bon ! Arrête, je t'emmène dans un restaurant... Le plus proche...**

Je n'aurais jamais cru une seule fois dans ma vie que c'est moi cette fois qui allait pédaler et que ce Takao allait rester assis bien tranquillement...

Arrivez devant le Fast-food. Je pris l'enfant et fis un sprint vers la caisse. Peut-être que si j'imagine que ce gars est un ballon, ça va mieux aller.

**-UN MENU ENFANT ! **_Ordonnais-je_

**-Tout... Tout de suite monsieur...**

**-Midorima-kun ?**

J'avais reconnu cette voix. Je tournai alors doucement la tête vers la file d'attente d'a coter. Toute l'équipe de Seirin me regardait avec des gros yeux. Takao avait arrêté de pleurer. Il semblait se moquer de moi maintenant.

Les joueurs de Seirin éclatèrent de rire à leur tour. À part Kuroko.

* * *

_Pour l'instant, je ne publie qu'une première partie. J'ai peur de dépasser 1000 mot c'est pour ça...(Un drabble fait 1000 mots) _

_Go pour la suite ! Nanodayo!_


	3. Histoire II P2 : Baby Takao

**Histoire II P2 : Baby Takao**

_Voici la suite les gens..._

* * *

_Quelque petite minutes plus tard..._

Takao en mettait de partout. Il était assis sur mes genoux en train d'engloutir son hamburger. Devant nous, tout les Serins aussi choqués que je le fus quand j'ai vu Takao comme ça.

**-A... Attends, c'est Takao ça ?** _Commença l'aigle_

_-_**Pff..**_. Rit un autre _

**-Midorima, t'es vraiment atteint...!** _Me dis Kagami toujours en train de rire_

**-Je ne suis pas atteint ! Ce môme c'est vraiment Takao !**

**-Shin-chan! SOIF! **_Cria le petit être dans mes oreilles_

Il me regardait avec une tête d'enfant déshydratés

**-Crève de soif!**

Il se remit alors a pleurer. Kuroko me le prit alors des mains et commença à le bercer. Il la toute de suite fait taire.

**-Midorima-kun, tu ne dois pas être aussi cruel avec les enfants.**

**-C'est pas un enfant! C'est cet IMBÉCILE DE TAKAO!**

Takao me tira alors la langue. Pourquoi ce gars m'énerve autant quand il a rapetissé que quand il était grand...

**-Bon, on ne peut pas trop rester ici. On a un match amical dans quelque minute, on doit y aller. **_Dit la fille de Seirin_** Bonne chance, Midorima-kun ... !**

Kuroko me rendit Takao en me lança un regard meurtrier (enfin, quand je dis qu'il me lançait un de ces regards, c'est le même que d'habitude) et l'équipe sortit du magasin toujours avec un Kagami mort de rire.

Il ne restait plus que lui est moi. Après qu'il est bien mangé, nous sommes sortis dehors à l'air frais. Oui, car de l'air, j'en avais besoin.

**-Shin-chan ! Shin-chan ! Vélo !**

Il se cramponna dans la charrette pour essayer d'y monter, en vain. Je m'approchai alors et l'aidai à prendre place.

**-Tu veux faire un tour n'est ce pas...**

Il me lança un regard d'incompréhension. C'est vrai ça, moi aussi, je ne comprenais pourquoi je faisais ça... Mais pourquoi ne pas profitez un peu d'un Takao inoffensif et tout petit ?

Je pédalais, encore et encore. Il tenait ma veste pour s'accrocher. On arriva alors prêt du lac. Épuisé, je posai Takao sur l'herbe à côté de moi.

**-Shin-chan ?**

Cette fois-ci, il me regardait d'une mine triste. Il n'avait pas envie de pleurer. Il voyait très bien que je n'étais pas au plus grand de ma forme.

**-Takao, dis-moi... Tu vas rester comme ça ? Tu ne vas plus être le Takao agaçant de tous les jours ? **_(même si tu l'es aussi maintenant)_** On ne va plus pouvoir faire de match ? Un autre te remplacera ? Je ne pourrais plus jamais te frapper quand tu fais une connerie ou te crier dessus quand tu te moques de mes objets chanceux ? Hein, Takao ?**

C'est inouï, moi qui souhaitais tout le temps que Takao disparaissent de ma vue, voilà que j'avais envie qu'il revienne. Je le voulais vraiment

J'enlevai alors mes lunettes et regardai le petit Takao qui lui me regardait toujours avec cet air d'incompréhension.

**-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu voulais que je te reconnaisse, Takao ?***

Soudain, mon portable sonna, je remis mes lunettes et regardai l'écran. Il affichait le numéro de...

**-Qui est-ce ?!**

**-SHIIIIIIN-CHHAAN!**

C'était bien la voix de Takao, elle venait du portable, mais aussi de derrière moi. Je me retournai vivement et vis cet imbécile courir à toute vitesse vers moi. Sur le coup, j'ai tout de suite regarder le môme à côté de moi. Puis ensuite Takao. Et après le petit. Puis Takao.

Au début, j'ai cru qu'il allait sauter sur moi. Mais il sauta dans les bras du petit bébé.

**-SOSUKE! J'ai cru... J'ai cru... Que je t'avais perdue... Pleura celui-ci en serrant le garçon dans ces bras.**

So...suke?

**-Shin-chan... T'aurais dû me prévenir que tu voulais t'occuper de mon frère.**

**-Ton...frère?**

Je m'écroulai alors par terre. Takao n'est jamais devenu petit, et ce petit n'était d'autre que son frère. J'aurais dû me douter, l'autre jour, il a demandé au capitaine un uniforme pour enfant. Et il m'avait bien dit la semaine dernière qu'il allait s'occuper de son frère. Mais la ressemblance m'a surpris... Et...

**-Qu'est-ce qui te prend de laisser un enfant tout seul chez-toi ?!**

**-Je suis parti aller acheter une course juste à côte pour lui. Puis après j'ai entendu des cris venant de chez moi. Je suis alors parti voir à toute vitesse, mais il n'y avait plus personne. J'ai fait alors le tour de la ville et alors que j'avais baissé les bras, je vous ai aperçu, toi et Sosuke.**

Je ne savais pas si je devais me sentir soulagé ou être énerves contre cet imbécile. Je regardais alors l'enfant, il se démenait des bras de Takao pour venir vers moi. À contre cœur, je le pris dans mes bras et il m'embrassa sur la joue. Takao le reprit alors instantanément.

**-Oi ! Sosuke ! Shin-chan est à moi !**

Je n'avais pas vraiment compris ce qu'il voulait dire néanmoins cela me fit sourire. Puis, comme de par hasard : il y avait une barre en fer juste à côté de moi ! (Quel hasard)

**-Takao... Tu sais qu'à cause de toi, j'ai passé la journée la plus éprouvante de ma vie... Nanodayo...**

-**Quoi ?! Mais c'est moi qui ai le plus souffert ! ...Attends! Shin-chan ! Pose cette barre !**

**-TAKAO !**

Sosuke rigola de bon cœur et alors que j'allais frapper Takao, il attrapa mon pantalon

**-Shin-chan! _Nanodayo..._**_Dit, il en changeant le ton de sa voix_

Takao explosa de rire. Je l'envoyai alors dans le lac en faisant un 3 points.

* * *

_A la revoyure, et n'oubliez pas :_

_-Nanodayo !_

_-TAKAO! RENDS-MOI MES LUNETTES !_

_*/!\ SPOIL : Dans le chapitre 180, lors du match contre Akashi, Midorima eu un Flash Back où il se remémorait sa rencontre avec Takao, c'est dans ce passage qu'on retrouve ma phrase._


	4. Histoire III : C'est l'histoire d'une

**Histoire III : C'est l'histoire d'une armoire**

Il m'est arrivé un truc horrible ! J'étais partie en pique-nique au lac et au lieu de jeter du pain au pigeon, je leur ai jetée mon portable ! Et BAM ! Mon appareil se retrouve explosé au bord de l'eau. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tout les drabbles que j'avais écrit (dans l'appli Mémo) ai disparut en même temps !

-Ta confondue une miche de pain avec ton portable. *Pouffe de rire*

On verra si tu rigoleras plus après la Fic... Bref, pour l'incident, je vais essayer le plus vite possible de réécrire tous ça sur ordinateur, pour l'instant, j'en ressors un ancien que j'avais fait il y a longtemps (même si j'hésitais à le supprimer, car il ne me plaisait pas)

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

1 heure du matin, mon portable sonna à tue-tête, impossible de pouvoir se rendormir avec la sonnerie de Mario que m'a mit cet imbécile de Takao*... Frustrée et agacée, j'attrapai le portable a moitié réveillé.*

**[APPEL ENTRANT]**

**[TAKAO _(ou)_ PERSONNE SUSCEPTIBLE D'ÊTRE IGNORER]**

Pourquoi est-ce que j'en étais sûr ? (Enfin, non, j'hésitai avec un appel de Kise)

**-Takao, je t'ai dit d'arrêter de m'appeler la...**

**\\-SHIN-CHAN ! TON OBJET CHANCEUX DU JOUR... !/**

J'ai fait appel a toute l'équipe Shutoku pour m'aidez à ramener mon objet chanceux du jour dans la remorque. Oui car cette objet était, très... 'Encombrant' d'où l'appel de Takao hier soir.

**-Tu nous le revaudras Midorima...**_Me fit remarquer Otsubo en portant un pied de l'objet,_

**-Je plains déjà Takao, lui qui va poussé ça toute la journée...**_Dit Kiyoshi en portant un autre pied_

**-Ouvre la remorque Takao !** _On arrive ! En dit un autre_

Nous portions tous les quatre les pieds de l'armoire pour sortir de la maison et le placé dans le véhicule. Après l'avoir enfin posé _(ND : N'allez pas savoir comment une remorque peut contenir une armoire, c'est la magie du manga)_, Takao s'approcha de moi.

**-Heu... Enfaite...**

**-Takao, si tu continues à parler pour rien, on va manquer la première heure de Math Nanodayo...**

**-Mais...!**

Alors que je m'installai dans la remorque, l'armoire commença alors à tanguer à cause de mon poids en plus.

**-MIDORIMA ! ATTENTION !**

Trop tard, l'armoire glissa** et s'effondra. Vous vous imaginez peut-être de la suite.

* * *

_Le lendemain._

**-Midorima-san, vous avez de la visite.**

Ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans la chambre et le capitaine posa des fleurs sur la table de nuit.

**-Je ne suis pas encore mort... **

**-Pourtant, tu as failli, heureusement que Takao t'avait poussé et que grâce à ça, tu en sors qu'avec une fracture.**

**-Mais cloué au lit pendant une semaine...** _L'interrompis-je_

Je remarquais Takao stressé et nerveux restant bien derrière les autres. Il semblait se reprocher quelque chose.

**-Midorima eu de la malchance aussi prêt de son objet chanceux...C'est impressionnant.**

**-Mais si Takao avait bien lu l'horoscope rien ne...!**

Takao sauta sur Kiyoshi pour le faire taire. J'ouvris grand mes yeux à l'entente de cette nouvelle.

**-****Takao, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire.** _Demandais-je d'une voix totalement seraine et calme,_

**-Voyons Shin-chan de quoi tu parles...**

Je me levai de mon lit et brandis mes béquilles vers lui, il levait ces mains en l'air en signe d'innocence (ce qui ne servait a rien, puisqu'il n'était pas innocent) tout en reculant à ma venue.

**-C'était bien l'armoire l'objet chanceux d'hier, Takao~ ?**

**-Heu... Bah... Attends ! Oi, c'est toi qui es dans la faute, j'ai essayé de te le dire, mais... Enfaite...J'ai juste confondu l'horoscope de cette année et de l'année dernière et... Une armoire ?! Tu crois vraiment toujours en ce genre de truc... Attend...! Oi ! Si je n'avais pas été là... Lâche cette béquille...**

**-Takao~**

L'équipe recula terrifier par l'aura meurtrière qui s'émana en moi.

**-Je lui enfonce la béquille dans la bouche ou je le balance par la fenêtre ?**

**-Shin-chan, pitié !**

J'ai fini par le balancer par la fenêtre, mes deux béquilles dans ça bouche.

**-Maman, y'a un pervers étalé sur le sol.**

**-Ne regarde pas mon chéri, partons !**

* * *

Tu rigoles encore Takao ? Avec deux béquilles dans la bouche, ça doit être difficile.

-LBA FREKL !

Oui, oui, c'est ça.

-Nanodayo.

_*Rimes empruntés dans le livret de blagues d'Izuki Shuun, petit remerciement rapide..._

_**Oui, une armoire peut glisser. Ne soyez pas surpris. C'est la magie du manga._


	5. Histoire IV : Midorima no Maid

**Histoire IV : Midorima no maid**

Enfin de retour ! Après quelque temps, nous re-voilà pour une nouvelle histoire de notre cher Midorima ! Un peu plus long et plus "mignonne" pour changer un peu ! Je réponds aux com's dans l'Answer Time dans les reviews. Merci encore a toi Arenc o/ !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Nous étions en pleines vacances d'été, le soleil tapait et illuminait Tokyo. La chaleur envahissait la ville d'une telle ardeur que les supermarchés se vidaient de leurs stocks de bouteilles d'eau. Je sortais que peu fréquemment me balader dehors errant dans les gymnases le plus souvent, m'entraînant à mes tirs parfaits pour les rendre encore plus parfaits.  
Aujourd'hui, j'avais décidé de sortir pour aller faire quelques courses et profiter d'un peu d'air frais le temps de me reposer avant de reprendre mon entraînement.  
Des journées qui coulent paisiblement depuis le début du mois… Eh oui, vous l'auriez compris : des jours sans Takao. Un rêve, une extase de longue date…  
Alors que je songeais à de prochains projets dans une totale sérénité, j'entendais des cris très étranges s'évadant de la fenêtre d'un petit café…de maid.  
Intrigué par tout ce brouhaha, je partis me poser devant la vitre pour voir ce qui se passait. Et là, un de mes verres de lunette se brisa.

**-Oh oui maître punissez-moi !**

**-Nous allons exaucer tous tes désirs Mouhahaha…**

**-Kagami-kun, baver fait perdre l'ampleur de la scène**

**-Et toi Kise ! Un peu plus de conviction merde quoi…**

Devant moi, un spectacle dont je ne pourrais décrire tellement c'est louche, m'était offert comme un Kinder surprise. Takao, vêtu d'habits de soubrette avec tous ses accessoires sur le point de se faire attoucher sexuellement par Kise et Kagami ainsi que Aomine et Kuroko appréciant et gérant la situation en se grattant le menton.

**-Qu'est ce que…Ça signifie…Nanodayo…** _Arrivais-je à b__albutier_

Ils tournèrent tous leurs têtes vers la fenêtre et se crispèrent en me voyant.

**-...Shin-chan…**

Malheureusement pour lui, ce qui était fait, était fait.

**O_o_O**

J'étais rentré dans le café pour que Kise m'explique un peu ce qui se passait, en passant, Kuroko me servit du thé et des gâteaux.

**-Donc, si je résume : Kise tu aides un ami durant les vacances en gardant son café de maid car celui-ci est parti en voyage avec tous ses employés… Tu cherchais des maids de préférence masculins pour attirer les filles. Tu a demandé à Aomine qui a accepté par son esprit pervertit, Kagami…Kuroko, Momoi et l'autre fille de Seirin pour la caisse… Et tous les autres ont refusés…**

**-Mon esprit quoi ?!**

**-J'suis ici pour de l'argent de poche je précise ! **_Se justifia Kagami_

**-Et si je continue…Takao passait par là et était intéressé il a donc était prit pour son « charme ». Et donc vous lui passiez un test en le travestissant…MAIS CE N'EST PAS LOGIQUE NANODAYO !**

Takao riait aux larmes en se balançant sur une chaise à côte de moi

**-C'est juste pour s'amuser Shin-chan ! Mais tu es venu et tu à tout gâché !**

Soulagé qu'ils ne fussent pas en train de tourner un film « pour adultes », je ne trouvais aucune raison de rester ici avec eux. Je posais ma tasse et me levais.

**-Et bien je ne reviendrais pas. Merci pour le café.**

Alors que je pressais le pas vers la sortie, Kise accourut vers moi et me devança en me bloquant la porte.

**-Attends Midorimacchi ! Ça ne te dit pas de travailler ici ? Il nous manque un serveur !**

**-Demandez à quelqu'un d'autre, je ne veux pas gâcher mon temps libre pour être serviteur de clients.**

**-Mais allez Shin-chan ! Ça va être drôle !**

En guise de réponse, je claquais la porte de la boutique et quitta au trot le lieu. Je ne voulais pas rester une seule minute de plus ici, j'avais bien trop de choses à faire pour m'attarder sur ces sottises.

**O_o_O**

En ouvrant mon réfrigérateur le lendemain matin, je me rendis compte que je n'avais toujours pas fait de course. Je pris ma casquette (objet chanceux du jour) et quittais mon appartement.  
Sur le chemin du supermarché, je savais très bien que j'allais retomber à côté de ce café. A ma grande surprise, de nombreuses filles attendaient d'entrer comme des furies dans une queue interminable.  
Interloqué par ce qui passait à l'intérieur, je jetais un œil à la fenêtre tout comme hier.

**-Que voudriez-vous manger aujourd'hui _Ojo-sama_~ ?**

Kise était très a l'aise dans ce rôle, il jouait parfaitement bien aux plaisirs de ces clientes.

**-Je vous apporte ça tout de suite**.

Alors qu'il repartait vers la cuisine, on chuchotait :

**-Kuroko-kun est si mignon vous trouvez pas~ ?!**

**-Oh oui ! Mystérieux et si beau !**

Même Kuroko semblaient "s'amusé"?…  
Dans les cuisines, on pouvait entendre Aomine et Kagami se disputer pour une décoration de gâteau. A la caisse, le coach de Serin et Momoi prêtaient main forte aussi. Ce café marchait tellement bien que moi même j'en étais abasourdi.

**-Et voilà vos cafés mesdemoiselles.**

Je ne saurais dire si la vision que j'eu m'a semblé insolite ou épatante. Takao lui même dans des habits de serveur, un sourire gamin mais ravageur aux lèvres. Il était...Il était...

**-Super beau tu trouves pas ?!** _Chuchota une fille_

Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Non !

Pendant que Takao posait les tasses, les jeunes filles parlaient discrètement entre elles

**-Échangez vos mails ! Ça marcherait peut-être entre toi et lui!**

**-Ah~ Mais je suis trop timide !**

Qu'est ce que je trouve les femmes ennuyeuses. De toute façon ce genre de fille ne correspond pas du tout au Scorpion qu'est Takao. Trop frêle et nunuche et...

**-Nos mails ? Bien-sur !**

Mes lunettes basculèrent même de surprise. Comment il pouvait comme ça accepter le mail d'une fille sans même la connaître et en plus en continuant avec un cl'oeil?! Il a besoin de plus de compagnie, d'une petite amie ?!...D'une...petite...amie ?! Et si ça continue, il prendra aussi le mail de toutes les autres clientes... Attendez mais pourquoi je m'énerve autant...

**-Midorimacchi ?! Qu'est ce qu-**

**-Kise. Nous devons parler.**

**O_o_O**

_Le lendemain_

La sonnette du café retentit, Kise d'un signe de la main, m'envoyait ouvrir la porte comme si j'accueillais une cliente. Je marchais machinalement le long de la pièce et après une petite inspiration, j'ouvris la porte.

**-Irashaimase, **_Ojo-sama._

Takao me regardait avec des yeux ronds. Vêtu tel un serveur et armé d'un mince sourire, je remarquai même son teint rougissant qui me fit inconsciemment le même effet...Jusqu'à qu'il éclate de rire.

**-A-Arrêtes de rire !**

**-Mais...Shin-chan...Tu es...Si mignon...**_ Pouffait l'imbécile_

Je ne savais pas comment prendre ça, j'arrangeais juste mes lunettes pour dissimuler ma face légèrement rougeâtre . Je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai décidé de venir...Et que personne ne demande pourquoi ! Moi qui était heureux de mes vacances sans lui ! Je n'ai pas de justification...

**-En tout cas, travaillions bien ensemble, Shin-chan !**

Aucune justification ! Nanodayo !

* * *

_-Tu as toujours le mail de cette cliente ?_

_-..? Ah ! Sa-chan ! Devine quoi ! C'est la soeur d'Hanamiya !_

_-Je ne sais pas si je dois être choquer du "Sa-chan" ou du fait que c'est la soeur de ce gars._

_Merci d'avoir lu(e) ! Et n'oubliez surtout pas !_

_-Nanodayo !_


	6. Histoire V : Miyaoni

**Histoire V : Miyaoni**

_**Yo de retour pour un nouveau drabble ! J'espère que vous regardez tous la 3ème saison de Kuroko ?! C'est tellement intense ! Ma bĕta-reader mais aussi grande amie me certifie que mes histoires sont aussi barge que je le suis. Pourtant je les trouves normals moi x') !**_

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Au basket, rien ne me fait peur. J'ai une entière confiance en moi-même, oui, tant que mon objet chanceux du jour est près de moi. Mes adversaires ne me font pas peur, la défaite ne me fait pas peur (puisque je me suis décidé de toujours gagner dorénavant). Seirin ne me fait pas peur, Akashi non plus.

-** Vous vous grouillez ou je vous enterre de ce panier !** _Hurlait-il_, **allez !**

Toute l'équipe sursauta aux rugissements de notre aîné et s'exécuta en vitesse à ses ordres. Je ne dis absolument pas que j'ai peur de Miyaji-san. Oui, car je n'ai peur de rien ni même de personne rappelez-vous. Mais je peux l'avouer que...

\- **Midorima ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu te crois invincible avec tes trois points parfaits que tu ne dois pas passer un ballon correctement ! Recommence !**

\- **O-Oui, excusez-moi.**

J'ai eu durant toute mon enfance une éducation assez stricte. Il faut toujours respecter ses sempais. Ce n'est pas comme si je parlais avec Takao. Pareil avec le capitaine ou Kimura-san.

L'entraînement prit fin à une heure assez tardive. Sur le chemin, Takao marchait les mains derrière la tête en soupirant de désagrément chaque deux secondes.

\- **Ah~ Miyaji-san fait vraiment flipper des fois. Je le préfère quand il rigole... Il effraie même Shin-chan !**

\- **Il ne m'effraie pas !**

Takao me regardait avec ce stupide sourire coller à son visage qui voulait sûrement dire "Oui, c'est cela". Tout à coup, il me prit par le bras.

\- **Shin-chan ! Je meurs de faim ! Entrons dîner ici !**

\- **Atten- Takao !**

Trop tard, le brun était déjà rentré en lançant un joyeux "bonsoir" . À contre cœur, je le suivis à l'intérieur. J'étais déjà venu dans ce fast-food, et cet endroit m'évoquait des souvenirs d'une très mauvaise journée en compagnie d'un certain petit Takao.

-** Dit moi, que devient Sosuke ?**

-** Hm ? Ah ! Je ne te l'ai pas dit ?! Il vit dans le Kansai avec mes parents et ma soeur bien sûr ! Si tu veux... On pourrait y aller ensemble un...**

-** Jamais.**

Il fit la moue tel un gamin de primaire. La serveuse vint nous servir nos burger et cet imbécile sans bonnes manières se jeta sur la masse qu'il avait commandée.

\- **Mange correctement imbécile !**

-** Ah, mais ! Je suis exténué !** _Il en avala un d'une bouchée_, **hm.. Miyaoni-san rejetait tous ses nerfs sur moi, c'est normal que j'ai autant d'appétit !**

Ce n'était pas une raison pour en mettre partout et manger comme un ogre.

\- **Il peut rire des fois, mais ces temps-ci il est tout le temps de mauvaise humeur ! Vraiment ! T'in ! Je serais super surpris s'il avait une petite-amie !**

\- **Ça ne te concerne pas et-**

\- **Shin-chan !**

Soudain, Takao se jeta sur ma tête pour nous faire descendre en dessous de la table. À quoi jouait-il ?! Lui demandant de rapides explications, il passa son index devant sa bouche en me pointant la caisse de l'autre main. Il s'agissait de Miyaji lui-même, accompagné... D'un joueur de Rakuzan ?!

\- **Pourquoi on se cache Bakao...** _Murmurais-je_

\- **C'est pas évident ?! Il est avec ce gars qui le démarquait au dernier match ! Serait-ce un règlement de comptes en direct autour d'un milshake à la Miyaoni ?!**

\- **Ça ne répond pas à ma question !**

\- **Chut, ils s'approchent !**

En effet, les deux hommes qui ne nous avaient pas remarqués, s'installèrent juste à la table derrière. Nous tendîmes l'oreille à leur conversation.

\- **Hee ?! Pourquoi Miya-chan a eu le plus gros burger et avec de la sauce secrète ?! **

\- **La ferme Kotarõ. C'est exactement le même que le tiens.**

\- **Fais moi goûter alors ~ ! J'ouvre la bouche, Ahh~**

\- **I-Idiot ! Fais pas ce genre de choses ici !**

\- **Hehe ~ Miya-chan est si mignon quand il rougit ! On verra si ce soir ce serra encore mieux...**

\- **Je... Je t'ai dit de te taire !**

"Miya-chan.''  
"Fais moi goûter.''  
"Si mignon quand il rougit."  
"On verra ce soir."

Je restais bouche grande ouverte en retenant de mes mains celles de Takao qui explosait littéralement de rire. Il en pleurait presque. Mais alors qu'il essayait de se séparer de mon emprise, la table bascula et nous envoya chuter avec elle.  
Takao finit par craquer et pleurait maintenant vraiment de fou rire. Je vis juste devant mes yeux des jambes, puis en relevant la tête, une aura meurtrière qui émanait de Miyao... Miyaji-san.

-** Hum ? Ce serait pas tes coéquipiers ?**

Le blond fit craquer ses doigts un par un et prit d'abord Takao par la peau du cou, qui s'était soudain calmé.

\- **Oh oui... Mes coéquipiers...**

Adieu, Takao.

Puis vint mon tour. De toute façon, je n'avais pas peur. Tant que j'avais...  
Hm... Où était passé mon objet chanceux du jour...

/censored/

* * *

Voilà, et oui vous l'aurez compris je suis une fan du couple Miyaji x Kotaru et voir ces deux là en anime m'a rendue folle~ ! Merci d'avoir lue ! Et que personne n'oublie !

\- **Nano...dayo...**

NOTE : Miyaoni = Miyaji + oni (démon)


	7. Histoire VI : Une cible parfaite

**Histoire VI : La cible parfaite**

Oui, oui je sais, je me suis encore absentée pendant un petit moment... Mes examens l'obliges. Mes publications sont rares, mais pas mon imagination ! Je passe donc avec un nouveau drabble qui j'espère vous plaira une nouvelle fois ! Je serais de retour durant les vacances d'été ! Je continue d'aimer et lire vos commentaires qui me font toujours rire et plaisir ! Sur ce...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il est si prêt, mais si loin en même temps. Un simple lancé, un simple tir pourrait enfin me laisser me concentrer sur ma leçon. J'arrachai, délicatement, une page de mon cahier de mathématiques. Honte à moi, certes, mais c'était si tentant. Sa forme, ovale, manipulatrice de mon esprit, me disait, m'ordonnait de le faire. Même derrière, même au fond de la salle : Je la voyais. Elle était pour moi, la seule dans la pièce. L'unique. Plus rien n'existait autour, plus rien. Elle appelait doucement mon prénom... Je déglutis puis laissa ma bouche entre ouverte. Mes mains chiffonnèrent la boule, lui donnant une forme belle et ronde. Mon sang commençait à chauffer, mes yeux restaient fixés sur ma cible. Je ne pouvais la rater, c'était impossible. Mes tirs sont parfaits, même quand ce n'est pas un panier de basket. Je la pris d'une main, et levai les deux en l'air comme pour faire le vrai mouvement du sport. J'attendais, patiemment, que le professeur se retourne vers le tableau. Il était pour moi si cruel d'attendre alors que j'étais prêt, que mon corps était assez réchauffé. Je sentis une gouttelette d'eau traverser mon visage. Je sortis enfin du champ de vision de l'homme. Ça y est. Je pouvais... !

C'était comme un ralentit. La fausse balle fit relever la tête de chacun de mes camarades. Ils étaient tous en admiration devant la féerie de mon lancé. J'aurais pu baisser les yeux, et retourner à mon travail comme si de rien n'était. Mais non, je voulais... je voulais voir de mon propre chef... je voulais voir ce projet magnifique s'aboutir. Presque, Presque...

**\- Ah ! Mais qui m'a lancé ça ?!**

Tous se retournèrent vers moi, des petits sourires aux lèvres. Alors que la boule de papier allait enfin rentrer dans cette magnifique poubelle, sur l'estrade près du tableau... Takao qui taillait au même moment son crayon, dans le plus grand des hasards dont même Oha Asa ne pourrait expliquer, a empêché celle-ci d'entrer. Tout ça à cause de **son postérieur** placé juste **devant ma proie**.

En retournant à sa place, juste en face de moi, il esquissa un sourire et à son tour, lança une boule de papier qui atteignit magnifiquement la poubelle. De silencieuses acclamations pour le brun se firent entendre.

Takao se retourna vers moi et me fit part de son V de la victoire accompagné d'une langue tirée.

Ce garçon venait juste de m'humilier devant tout le monde, de gâcher mon tir parfait, et de le revendiquer fièrement.

Ah, oui, c'était le jour de chance des scorpions aujourd'hui. Mon crayon se cassa par la nervosité.

**\- Allez Shin-chan ! Boude pas, à chacun son petit temps de vedette !**

**\- Profite bien de ce temps, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne t'en reste beaucoup avant ta mort.**

Il afficha une image terrifiée. Je préférais ça.

* * *

On se quitte sur cette petite conclusion flippante, n'oubliez pas de com' même si vous n'avez pas aimer, ce qui me permettra de mieux progresser ! Par contre, j'aurais aimée dire quelques mots à Midorin...

**\- Donc...Tu aimes voir des gens terrorisés...?**

**\- Voir Takao terrorisé. Nuance.**

**\- ...Sado-**

**\- NON ET NON NANODAYO !**


	8. Histoire VII (Part 1?) : Excitation

**Histoire VII : ****Excitation**

Heyloh, welcoume tou may nyouw chaputeur. Bouonne lecturoo.

* * *

J'étais tellement excité. Tellement excité !

En récompense de notre dur labeur aux entraînements et aux matchs cette année, le coach nous as offert un week-end à Noboribetu onsen, la meilleure station thermale du Japon !

Je suis pratiquement certain qu'avec toute l'équipe, on pourra vraiment bien s'amuser. Bon... Peut-être que Shin-chan ne le montrera pas, mais je suis sûr qu'il profitera aussi bien de ses vacances que nous tous. J'avais hâte !

Dans le bus, j'étais cramponné à la fenêtre en pleine admiration devant le beau paysage qui m'était offert. Les montagnes, le ciel si dégagé, les champs paisibles et interminables, les animaux, ou bien juste la route. Mes yeux brillaient tel un gosse partant pour la première fois à Disney et je n'arrêtai pas de gesticuler partout sur mon siège. Ce qui avait le don d'énerver l'éternel râleur assis à côté de moi.

**\- ****Tu peux te tenir tranquille deux secondes Takao ?**

**\- ****Impossible ! ****Je meurs d'impatiente ! ****C'est quand qu'on arrive,dit dit, dit,dit ?**

**\- ****Tu as quel âge franchement ? **_Lâcha-t-il en essayant de cacher un sourire que je voyais pourtant très bien_

Je rougis un peu de honte et reportai mon regard au hublot.

À vrai dire, Shin-chan faisait aussi partie de mon "excitation".

C'est la première que je voyage avec lui sans que cela ait de relation avec un quelconque camp ou entraînement pour le basket. J'étais heureux, stressé, mais toujours aussi excité. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi tiens…

Il s'est passé quand même beaucoup de choses depuis quelque temps...

On fera tout ensemble, les bains, le resto, les visites...la chambre... Même si ce n'est pas la première fois, en y pensant trop, mes joues devenaient écarlate, et je surchauffais.

Tout en étant perdu dans mes pensées, je lançai quelque regards discrets vers lui pour mieux m'imaginer tout cela.

J'étais quoi sérieux ? Une fille amoureuse ?

Après deux longues heures, le chauffeur s'arrêta pour se reposer et pour qu'on se dégourdisse un peu les jambes dans une aire de repos. Les aînés se dirigèrent directement vers la cafétéria. J'optai plus alors pour les toilettes, histoire de décompresser un peu.

Alors que je lavai mon visage en grimaçant, je fus pris de surprise par la tête de Shin-chan apparu sur le miroir. Je me retourne et constate qu'il était bel et bien là et que ce n'était pas encore mon imagination. Il sortait des toilettes, je ne l'avais même pas remarqué.

Son regard m'analysait de la tête au pied, c'était vraiment bizarre.

**\- ****Tu es sûr que tu vas bien Takao ?**

**\- ****J...Je pète la forme ! ****Je suis toujours aussi excité !**

**\- ****"Excité" ?**

Il plissa ses sourcils et ramena sa main à son menton, comme pour montrer son questionnement. Le vert s'approcha alors de plus en plus vers moi, lentement, mais sûrement. Je reculais, interloqué par son étrange comportement. Au fur et à mesure de ses pas, jusqu'à toucher le lavabo et ne plus pouvoir mettre de distance entre nous.

Son corps frôlait le mien, et maintenant, c'était au tour de sa tête d'avancer.. Comme si on n'était pas déjà assez proche tiens ! Et il gardait toujours sa main à son menton, jusqu'à arriver en face de mon nez, sans détourner son regard émeraude du mien.

Je surchauffais encore.

Il allait vraiment m'embrasser ? Comme ça ? Sur un coup de tête ?

Qu'est-ce que je devais faire... Fermer les yeux ? Pourquoi pas… Et puis bon, j'ai rien à perdre…

Non mais... À quoi je pense... ?! Reprends-toi Takao !

Ses doigts se posèrent délicatement sur ma joue. Un frisson parcourut mon corps à ce contact. Je me demandai même pourquoi il ne s'était pas brûlé vu la température actuelle de ma figure.

Puis, enfin, me rendant enfin compte de la situation dans laquelle nous étions, je décidai de le repousser brutalement avant qu'il ne se passes quoi que ce soit.

**\- ****Je suis désolé !****Mais c'est vraiment pas romantique dans les toilettes, autre part pourquoi pas, et puis tu sais, je ne me suis pas très bien brossé les dents ce matin, mon haleine laisse vraiment a désirer, et puis imagine si un des aînés nous voyait, ce serait gênant ! ET puis...Je ne sais pas trop ce que je ressens pour toi donc je ne veux pas aller trop vite...De toute façon je n'ai jamais embrassé un garçon, je ne suis pas très expérimenté...et puis tu sais, c'est aussi une question de sexu-**

**\- ****Cil.**

J'avais parlé comme une locomotive, les yeux rivés sur le sol, rouge d'embarras par ce qu'il avait fait et ce que j'étais en train de dire. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte du cheveu qu'il tenait depuis tout à l'heure dans les mains.

**\- ****Tu avais un cil en dessous de l'œil, ça m'insupportai.**

Le monde s'écroulait littéralement à mes pieds. Je le regardai, bouche entrouverte, les yeux plus gros que des ballons de basket.

J'avais l'impression qu'on faisait un feu de camp sur ma face.

Shin-chan quant à lui, se dirigea vers la sortie, un petit sourire au visage. Et avant de quitter les toilettes, il ajouta moqueur :

**\- ****Tu as raison, tu es réellement excité Takao. ****Un peu trop même.**

Seul maintenant, je m'écroule par terre, les larmes me montant presque aux yeux.

Ces vacances semblaient être extrêmement bien parties.

Et bien bravo, Kazunari.

* * *

**L'auteur s'exprime : **

_Salut ! Ça fait longtemps hein, presque un an tout de même. Entre les cours et le rythme de ma vie (c'est beauw) je ne pensais pas trop à publier et même comptait terminer cette fiction avec un petit message d'adieu. Mais non, en fin de compte, en recevant les notif's de nouveaux lecteurs après tout ce temps, j'me dis que ça pourrait être sympa de continuer. Et vous savez quoi...La fic vas avoir deux ans ! 8 chapitre en deux ans ! Une tortue ne fait pas mieux !_

_Sinon vous avez penser quoi de ce chapitre ? On connait tous cette chute, mais je trouvais sympa de "l'adapter" en un petit MidoTaka. Et ! Je l'avais dit dans le résumé ! Takao faisait enfin son travail d'assistant et c'est lui qui a raconter aujourd'hui. Bien-sûr, ce ne sera pas souvent, mais de temps en temps... Ce drabble aura peut être des suite, peut être pas au prochain chapitre, mais il y en aura ! Midorima à encore plein de choses à raconter de ce voyage tiens tiens ! _

_Sur ce, laissez un petit com' que je connaisse vos avis (critique aussi) !_

_Nanodayo !_


End file.
